


I'm Pregnant.

by wickedd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IT'S A JOKE, JSchlatt believes them?, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Please don't expect this to be serious, Pregnant Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, but not really, this isn't serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedd/pseuds/wickedd
Summary: Basically. JSchlatt and Quackity stumble onto Tommy and Tubbo talking. Tubbo, in a panic, claims he's pregnant and Tommy is there because he's the dad.This is a joke fic. This isn't shipping Tommy and Tubbo, it's not meant to be serious. It's meant to be a scenario where JSchlatt knows Tubbo's lying but doesn't really care and just wants to make the situation worse. Tubbo isn't really pregnant in this story, it's still just a LIE.Inspired by (2:47:06) on TommyInnit's Stream from 10/8/2020.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 52
Kudos: 893





	I'm Pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke fic. This isn't shipping Tommy and Tubbo, it's not meant to be serious. It's meant to be a scenario where JSchlatt knows Tubbo's lying but doesn't really care and just wants to make the situation worse. Tubbo isn't really pregnant in this story, it's still just a LIE. It's meant to be funny. 
> 
> If you don't like it, then please just don't read it.
> 
> Also, not sure if I'll do more than one chapter... Let me know if I should.

"...Just remember, don't give up on Wilbur, Tubbo. He might have lost his fucking nuts, but don't give up on him. And whatever we do, don't give up on each other." Tommy kept eye contact with Tubbo as he spoke. The wood bench that once was a relaxing place was his only place of comfort. Unlike their usual jokes and sarcasm, this conversation was serious.

Wilbur was acting different, weird. And Tommy didn't know who he could trust anymore. Eret had once betrayed him. Tommy had recruited JSchlatt to speak at the election for him and Wilbur, but instead he ran in the election and betrayed him. And now, Wilbur wanting to absolutely destroy everything they stand for? Tommy didn't know who was next.

Except Tubbo. Tubbo had been beside him since he woke up in this world. Tubbo was always on his side. Not JSchlatt's side, not L'manburg's side, but Tommy's side. Tubbo was the only person that Tommy could completely trust right now. There was never a single doubt in his mind that Tubbo would ever betray him.

With his eyes squeezed shut, Tommy forced a few deep breaths. Somehow, in the span of a few weeks, the world had gone to shit. And now, unfortunately, he had to get going. He had to go back to Pogtopia and face Wilbur. Rising off the bench, Tommy turned to where Tubbo sat, watching him.

"Alright Tommy, I won't give up on Wilbur. " Tubbo stood as he spoke. Giving a small smile, he placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "...And I wouldn't give up on you. You have my full trust."

Tommy felt the tension leave his shoulders under Tubbo's hand. He really had missed his best friend. Sure, he got to see him occasionally when Tubbo visited Pogtopia, but Wilbur was ALWAYS around whenever Tubbo was. Tommy couldn't remember the last time just he and Tubbo got to hang out and build something. No politics, no wars, no spies, no nothing.

Smiling, Tommy nodded along. "Thanks, Tubbo. I didn't doubt that you would understand."

"Of course, man. I get it. It's weird waking up everyday and going to work in a suit instead of the uniform. " Tommy chuckled with Tubbo. Tubbo was right, it had been weird for Tommy to wake up and wear these rag cloaks instead of the old L'manburg uniforms. Looking now though, the suit Tubbo was wearing was rather professional. Tommy could imagine how much of a pain it must've been to have to learn how to tie the tie.

Tommy must've been caught in his thoughts because he didn't notice Tubbo go quiet until he spoke up again. "Tommy, I think I hear Schlatt and Quackity coming..."

Feeling his heart lump in his throat, Tommy hurriedly made his way around the tree and away from the bench. He had to get away from here quickly. He didn't have a 'visa' to visit Manburg at the moment and had no real excuse for why he was talking to Tubbo. He had to leave before they got caught talking and Tommy get's Tubbo in trouble. Dream knows what Schlatt would do if he knew Tommy and Tubbo were talking.

A hand catches his cloak hauling him back. Tommy felt his panic rising before he realized it was just Tubbo. "Tubbo, let go! I need to get out of here, NOW!"

"Tommy. Clam. Down." Tubbo grabbed both of Tommy's shoulders and squeezed, forcing Tommy to focus on the pain. Taking in a shaky breath, Tommy attempted to sort his thoughts. What could he possibly tell Schlatt as to why he was talking to Tubbo. He obviously couldn't tell him the truth. That Wilbur is going insane and and that Tommy was scared. Tubbo's talking shocked him out of his thoughts, " It'll be fine, I have an excuse I can use. Besides, their already here."

Tommy felt Tubbo's hand lift off of him, and all he could do was watch as Tubbo walked forward to greet the president and vice president of Manburg, who were approaching quickly.

"Uh, Tubbo?" Quackity took the lead. He stepped forward in Tommy's direction as Tubbo approached them. Tommy attempted to swallow the lump in his throat and raised a hand in greeting to Quackity. "...And Tommy?"

"Hey Big Q! Schlatt!" Tubbo stopped when he was right next to Schlatt, and greeted them with a wide smile on his face. Tommy could only wonder how long it took for Tubbo to get comfortable smiling around Schlatt like that. Tommy felt simply unnerved just standing there. "What're you guys up too?"

"We were just looking around for you, Tubbo!" Quackity spoke up after getting over his shock. He still looked dumbfounded, trading glances between Tommy and Tubbo. "What were you- uh, What were you and Tommy doing? Talking?"

JSchlatt, who had yet to say anything loud enough for Tommy to hear, was whispering something over to Tubbo. Tommy would've been scared for Tubbo had Tubbo not been laughing. Whatever JSchlatt had said, it was a joke. Which Tommy couldn't imagine, JSchlatt telling a joke seemed off for his person.

"Oh no, we were just- uh--" Tommy started, grasping desperately for any excuse that he could think of. Thankfully, Tubbo jogged over to Tommy's side to interrupt.

"Actually, Schlatt, remember how I told you I was pregnant?"

What. The. Fuck. was all that Tommy could think. Why would Tubbo bring that old excuse up?

Tommy remembered hearing Wilbur ranting about it a few days before. It was one of the many excuses that Tubbo used to get away from Schlatt to visit Pogtopia. At first, Tommy had thought it was a joke, because there was just no way in Hell that Tubbo actually looked Schlatt in the eyes and told him that he was pregnant. For one, Tubbo was a male. He couldn't even get pregnant. Why on Earth would Schlatt believe him? But if Tubbo managed to get away with it, then who was Tommy to question it.

Until now. When Tubbo is bringing it back up. Endangering the both of them with a silly lie.

Tossing his arm around Tommy's shoulder, Tubbo gave him a side hug and while staring Schlatt in the eye, lied. "Yeah, well, that's why Tommy's here. He's the.... Father?"

Yeah, no, Tommy was never going to forgive Tubbo for this. Tommy would've rathered Schlatt sentenced them to death than the embarrassment he was facing now. With his face bright red, and his eyes wide, Tommy snapped his head towards Tubbo. Looking down at the shorter boy, Tommy simply couldn't understand his thought process. In what world did this seem like a good idea?

Tubbo, however, was fine. He sat there with his same old smile, maintaining eye contact with Schlatt. He didn't even seem a bit embarrassed. It was times like these that made Tommy wonder if Tubbo actually knew where babies came from.

"I'm sorry. What." Quackity and JSchlatt sat there for a minute before JSchlatt took a step forward and spoke up. "Tubbo, since when were you... fraternizing... with the enemies? And why didn't I know?"

"What do you mean, Schlatt?" Tubbo tilted his head to the side, feigning innocence. Tommy was, admittedly, slightly disturbed by the fact that Schlatt looked genuinely hurt that Tubbo didn't tell him about their non-existent 'fraternizing'. "And why didn't you know what?"

JSchlatt strode closer to the duo. Tommy flinched and attempted to move back and away from Schlatt, but was held in place by Tubbo's arm. Tommy glanced at Tubbo in a panic, it was easy to tell he was terrified. He hadn't exactly had the best experiences with Schlatt in the past. Tubbo sent him a reassuring smile before turning back to Schlatt, who now stood only a few feet in front of them.

Bending down slightly so he was looking Tommy in the eyes, Schlatt spoke to Tubbo. "Why wasn't I aware that you and Tommy were... involved... together. "

If Tommy could've died from fear and embarrassment at the same time, now would be that time. This was so awkward. Tubbo seemed to be fine lying about this kind of thing, but if was weird for Tommy. Tommy rarely lied to people. And apparently, Tubbo was great at lying to people.

"Involved? You mean why didn't you know that Tommy was the father?" Tubbo didn't even stutter. Tommy pressed his lips together to keep himself from speaking up and saying Tubbo wasn't actually pregnant. It was blatantly obvious. Tommy didn't understand why Tubbo thought this was a good idea. Tubbo, however, just kept going. "Well.... He became the father BEFORE you were president."

Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was so stupid. Didn't Tubbo know how ridiculous and wrong that sounded? Forcing his eyes open, Tommy watched JSchlatt and Quackity for reactions.

Quackity seemed to be standing in disbelief. His eyes were open wide and he his mouth was holding an 'o' shape. His glances switching between Tubbo and JSchlatt.

JSchlatt, however, seemed amused. He stared at Tubbo with his lips turned upward. He had an eyebrow raised and his shoulders shook in a silent laughter. After taking a minute to clam himself, JSchlatt made eye contact with Tommy.

He knew. Tommy knew that JSchlatt knew that Tubbo wasn't actually pregnant. But if Tommy admitted out loud that he knew, then JSchlatt would probably attack them for being on Manburg since this was their only excuse. Tommy could already tell that JSchlatt was going to see how long he could make them play this lie along.

This was going to be a long day.

"Oh, is that right, Tubbo?" JSchlatt walked over to Quackity and slung his arm around his shoulders. "And is uh- Is Wilbur aware that you are the Father, Tommy?"

Tommy felt the blood rushing to his face once more. This was a disaster. Now, not only had Wilbur gone insane, but JSchlatt just got more ways to blackmail him. Deciding to say it quickly and just rip the band aid off, Tommy spoke. "No, Schlatt, Wilbur is not aware."

At least this way, Schlatt won't mention it to Wilbur yet because he thinks he'll have something over him. That's one, and probably the only, plus side.

"Oh really? Then how about we go talk to him about it together, Tommy?"

And Tommy was wrong. Of course he was wrong. Why would he ever be right.


End file.
